Only One
by cassandrcarol
Summary: Sequel to You and Me. They were like a pawn in a game of chess so small and innocent but killed for no reason but to win not caring about what hurt and suffering it caused.[RWHG][HPGW][NLLL][RLNT] On HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Then and Now.**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter…yet.

The lyrics aren't mine either, just thought you should know. You get a cookie if you can name the band and song!

-------------------------

Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the wrong words seem to rhyme  
Out of the doubt that fills my mind  
I somehow find  
You and I collide

-------------------------

Hermione tossed and turned in her baby blue room. Everything seemed right in the muggle world, yet in the wizarding world, all hell had broken loose. More random muggle deaths without a trace were occurring and baffling muggle police as the wizarding world lived in fear; hoping everything would soon come to an end. Hermione streaked these thoughts away and got up. Ever since the wedding, Hermione felt lonely, Ron was no longer around to comfort her as the fear of her parent's lives' was becoming more of a threat. Hermione would cry herself to sleep sometimes, waiting and hoping for Ron to just pop out of nowhere and snuggle with her and tell her everything would be ok. Even though she knew life as it was would never be the same, those few words coming from Ron made her rainy day sunny again. Hermione got out of bed and dragged her trunk and Crookshanks down the stairs, counting down the hours until she saw Ron again. She sat down to pancakes when her mom started to talk to her.

"Good morning pumpkin! We never got to talk last night, since you got in so late, so how was your summer?"

"Good."

"And Ron?" Hermione paled.

"Umm, good, why are you asking?"

"No reason besides the fact that you're wearing a bracelet with both of you're initials and romantic words carved in it and I found his Poe sweatshirt in your hamper." Damn, Hermione thought to herself.

"OK fine, Ron and I are dating. Swear not to tell dad?"

"Hermione, you wouldn't make it out the door if he knew. I'm s happy for you! How?"

"He sang my favorite song to me, he's a very good singer."

"Aw, Hermione dear, he's a keeper!" her mother gushed

"Yeah I know."

"So, is he a good kisser?"

"Mom!" she hissed.

"What?"

"That's gross. I have never asked if dad is!"

"Who cares? Were both girls! So is he?"

"Yeah…" Hermione replied sheepishly. At that moment her dad walked in, served himself, and sat down.

"So how was your summer Missy?"

"Good"

"So how is Harry? Are you two dating?" Hermione's orange juice came out of her nose as his wife laughed loudly.

"What?"

"Dad, Harry's like a brother to me. Now excuse me while I go get ready and put my luggage in the car, before I barf."

"OK meet you in the car!"

As they were on the road, Hermione couldn't help thinking that her parents had no clue what was going on in the wizarding world. They were like a pawn in a game of chess; so small and innocent but killed for no reason but to win; not caring about what hurt and suffering it caused. Then, Hermione remembered that she and Ron would meet up before boarding.

As Hermione's car pulled up to the station she saw a tall muscular boy with red hair. As the family went ahead of him, the boy stayed behind. The Grangers got out of the car when the elder woman spotted Ron, as she shooed her husband off with an excuse. When Mr. Granger had left, Mrs. Granger winked at her daughter as Hermione winked back. Ron smiled at Hermione with a familiar twinkle in his eye, holding his arms out. Hermione dropped her trunk and ran towards Ron. She jumped into his arms as he twirled her around. Hermione laughed as they stayed in each other's embrace. Ron put Hermione down slowly, and when he did she stood on her toes as he bent down and kissed her.

"Hey Mione, missed ya." Ron said as he and Hermione gave each other a quick hug.

'I missed you too Ron." She smiled as he kissed her on top of her now curly hair.

---------------------------------

When the couple got on the train, they looked for Harry and Ginny. When they found them, they also found Neville and Luna, holding hands. Hermione turned to Ron with raised eyebrows, as he returned the reaction. They slid the compartment door open and sat down next to Harry and Ginny. They soon got into a discussion of Head Boy and Girl positions. Everyone automatically agreed that Hermione would be Head Girl, as she flashed her badge, so they moved onto Head Boy.

"If McGonigall chose Malfoy as Head Boy, than we'll know she's gone nutters." Professor McGonigall believed that Dumbledore would forgive Malfoy, while his dad was caught red handed and sent to Azkaban.

"Is that right Weasel bee?" The drawling voice of Draco Malfoy said.

'No answer, well I wouldn't expect you to, being so dumb and all."

"Ron is not dumb, you foul loathsome--" Hermione started to say

"Why I--"

"What are you gonna do Malfoy? Cry to your daddy in Azkaban?" Harry said with a smirk on his face. With that, Malfoy left the compartment, with his loyal baboons following him. Hermione glanced at her watch,

"I've got to go, Ron?"

"Sure, I'll come." He said as they shut the compartment door. Harry and Ginny turned to each other and said,

"Head Boy." To which Ginny already knew. The food trolley came by as everyone started to talk about Ron and Hermione.

"They look so happy, don't they?" Ginny asked her boyfriend. Harry way lying against the wall of the compartment while Ginny sat in between his legs, as Harry stroked her hair.

"Yeah, they do, and its about bloody time!" hay said with a smile as Ginny giggled. She leaned her head back to look at Harry in the eye. She also saw the once familiar twinkle in his eye back again. Harry looked down at his girlfriend with admiration. Harry kissed her on top of her forehead and then on the lips, when Hermione and Ron returned they were in a huff.

"You'll never guess the prefects."

"Who?" Ginny said and sat up

" Malfoy, Pansy, Ernie, Michael, Luna (who had left straight after Malfoy), Romildia…"

"And?" Harry asked.

"McLaggen and Hannah."

-------------------------------

When they got to the Great Hall, McGonigall made the regular announcements, but she had left the best for last;

"Since Professor Snape left, we have been looking for a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, and we have finally found one. Please, give a warm welcome to Nymphadora Tonks!" Tonks rose out of her seat, waved and winked at Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione. After the applause, the entire hall dug into their meals, chatting away. "This is great, we finally have a real teacher since Professor Lupin left!" Harry said, "and now I wont get picked on in font of the entire class!" Everyone broke out into its of laughter when Seamus asked a question,

"Harry, is she good, the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher?"

"The best!" Ginny answered. Ginny noticed that Lavender was looking at Hermione with a fire of jealousy in her eyes, which made Ginny burst into peals of laughter. Harry looked at her questioningly as Ginny whispered in Harry's ear. Harry started to laugh and also noticed that Lavender and Seamus were holding hands. As the last opening feast for the 'Golden Trio' came to a close, Hermione and Ron called the first years their way, as Harry and Ginny became apart of the crowd.

"They're probably off to find a broom closet on the seventh floor." Ron mumbled loud enough for Hermione to hear. She laughed at the thought, but didn't find it doubtful. As the remaining Gryffindor first years made their way to Ron and Hermione with frightened faces, Ron mumbled something about them shrinking by the year. Hermione sent him a stern look counting up only about ten new students. The new first years formed a single file line. As the group was walking out of the now empty Great Hall, Hermione commentated the tour as the first years looked bored. Ron then interrupted.

"Hey! I'm Ron and this chatterbox here's name is Hermione!"

"Shut-up Ron!"

"I haven't said a word except for these last two sentences, and these-these little people look bored!"

"Well, yes true. Fine, you win."

"Do I get anything?" Ron replied smugly while wagging his eyebrows subjectively.

"RON!" she hissed. The fist years broke out into fits of laughter.

"Anyway, I'm Ron, and I am the keeper of the Gryffindor quiditch team and I am the master of chess!" He said as he pumped his fist in the air.

"And I'm Hermione, and I am the top student in Gryffindor."

"Actually, no, she's the top student in the school!" Ron said which made Hermione smile. When they reached the fat lady, Hermione turned to them.

"Ok, the password is love." The boys, minus Ron, looked disgusted with the new password.

"Oh stop looking so disgusted for Pete's sake! You wont be so disgusted when you meet you soul mate in this castle now will you?" Ron said as he glanced at Hermione, while she looked down at the floor and blushed.

"Ewww!" The boys chorused as the girls chorused, "Awww!" The Head Boy and Girl lead the munchkins into the common room. Ron directed the buys to the left and told them that if they needed anything, to go wake Harry.

"The Harry Potter?" a boy exclaimed as three girls squealed.

"Yes the Harry Potter and he's taken." The boys headed up to the dormitories as the three girls looked depressed. Hermione led the girls to their dormitories up the stairs and told them to contact Ginny if they needed anything. All the girls entered and started unpacking except for one.

"Excuse me?"

"Yes?"

"Bri Slimmer."

"Bri, what is your question?"

"I don't mean to be rude, but that tall strong, cute red haired guy, is he your friend?"

"Well," Hermione chuckled to herself, "you could call him that. He's actually my boyfriend." Bri waved to Hermione and entered the dorm and screamed,

"He's taken too!"

"Awww." Hermione heard them reply. Hermione laughed herself all the way down the stairs and met up with Ron in the middle.

"Whew, glad that's over!' Ron said.

"You, Mr. Weasley have your own fan club."

"Oh really? Who is the president?"

"Me!" Hermione said as she leaned in the kiss him.

"G'night." Ron said as he hugged Hermione while placing a kiss on the top of her head.

"Goodnight Ron." She said as they both let go and departed their separate ways.

-------------------------------

Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the stars refuse to shine  
Out of the back you fall in time  
I somehow find  
You and I collide

-------------------------------

**A/N:** Hey all! I know I told you I would post this in two weeks, but I was so excited so I decided too now!

Please leave a review on your way out and in your review, tell me your favorite song and what band it's by!

But I would like to leave on this note:

This day **95** years ago, the Titanic hit the iceberg, and sunk

This day **95** years ago, **1,500** people lost their lives on the 'unsinkable' ship

This day **95** years ago, **6** people were rescued from the icy waters of the North Atlantic; everyone else froze to death.

This day **95** years ago **705** people survived this tragedy.

Please once you're done reviewing, pray for the lost and the survived families and friends, and pop Titanic (1997) into your DVD/Video player, and realize how great of a loss this tragedy really was.

-Cassie


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Bad Day**

**A/N:** Thanks so much to everybody who reviewed! When you're done reading, there is a big apology at the bottom. By the way, to everyone who got the band and song right here's your cookie hands you correct people a cookie

**Disclaimer:** _Bad Day_- Daniel Powter.

**Dedication:** To my dear friend Jessie, who is such an awesome friend and who gives me inspiration. I love you Jessie!

---------------------------

_Where is the moment we needed the most  
You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost  
They tell me your blue skies fade to grey  
They tell me your passion's gone away  
And I don't need no carryin' on_

---------------------------

Since today was a Saturday, Hermione slept in until 8:45. When she got up, she stretched her arms above her head and got out of her bed. She grabbed a pair of jeans and a brown shirt that said 'I have a boyfriend so what' in gold bubble letters. When she was done, she muttered an incantation and her hair was dry and manageable. She slipped on a pair of brown flip-flops and a white zip up jacket and proceeded down the stairs. When she got there she noticed Harry and Ginny cuddled up on the red couch. She stood there for a couple of minutes just to look, not eavesdrop.

---------------------------

_You stand in the line just to hit a new low  
You're faking a smile with the coffee to go  
You tell me your life's been way off line  
You're falling to pieces everytime  
And I don't need no carryin' on_

---------------------------

Harry whispered to Ginny as her chocolate brown eyes reflected the embers in the fire. "Ginny, I don't want you to fight in the Final Battle."

Ginny immediately spun around into his chest and whispered, "I'm sorry Harry, but I am."

"No Gin, you can't. Voldemort has taken everyone I love, my parents, Sirius, Dumbledore, and I don't want them to take you. You mean more to me than anything in the world. Please, don't fight."

Ginny looked at her boyfriend with a soft expression. She saw that he was about to finally let all of his emotions out that had been kept inside for the last seven years. "I'm sorry Harry, but I can't let you fight alone."

Harry looked at her exasperatedly, "Why not!"

"Love. The one thing Voldemort doesn't have is love. If I'm not down there with you, you will be weaker. Not physically, just emotionally."

Harry thought about what his girlfriend said for a moment. He couldn't deny it, she was right. He heaved in a deep breath and whispered; sure no one would be able to hear him but Ginny.

"You're right."

"What? I don't think I heard you." She replied innocently.

"I, Harry James Potter, am wrong and you, Ginerva Molly Weasley, are right."

"What?"

"YOU'RE RIGHT!" Harry screamed.

"That's what I thought."

"What?"

"I knew I was right. I just wanted to hear you say it." Ginny smiled and stuck her tongue out at him. He then proceeded to do the same thing as Ginny but then…

"Harry AHH!" Harry started to twirl her around which made Ginny laugh. Hermione smiled fondly at the sight of her best friends before her. Without warning someone snaked their arm around her waist.

"Morning Ron"

"Morning my love, what are you staring at?"

"Your sister and best friend." By now, Harry and Ginny had settled down. Harry kissed Ginny's nose lightly and smiled. Hermione smiled warmly and spoke,

"Do you ever wish life could be like this? Just enjoying life with the one you love everything being ok and right in the world?"

"Yeah, but then I think of the times that we suffered. We're here today because of the choices we made. We finally came to our senses and are now together. Also, we wouldn't be able to test our love for one another against good or evil."

"Ron, that has to be the most beautiful thing you've ever said!" Hermione gushed. She wrapped her arms around his middle as his did the same around hers. Ron's chin was on top of her head but he lifted it up and kissed her on top of her head. She smiled into his chest as he stared down at her face. She looked up and they shared a sweet kiss on the lips.

"I love you Ron." She said after they broke apart. She closed her eyes and inhaled her boyfriends scent. _Boyfriend_ the word never sounded so good to Hermione even when Viktor was hers.

"I love you too Mione." Ron replied. By this time, Harry was laying across the couch with Ginny in between his legs. She was leaning against his chest and his chin was on top of her head. Ron and Hermione silently agreed to let their friends know they were there; fingers interlaced. Harry and Ginny looked up when they heard a creek come from the old wooden floor. They saw Ron bearing a sheepish grin while Hermione's eyes were as wide as an owl. When Hermione saw Harry and Ginny smile, she softened and snuck a stare at her embarrassed boyfriend. Hermione stifled a giggle as the four friends reached an understanding.

---------------------------

_Cause you had a bad day  
You're taking one down  
You sing a sad song just to turn it around  
You say you don't know  
You tell me don't lie  
You work at a smile and you go for a ride  
You had a bad day  
The camera don't lie  
You're coming back down and you really don't mind  
You had a bad day  
You had a bad day_

---------------------------

After Ron got dressed, the fantastic four headed down to the great Hall for breakfast. As usual, Ron dumped anything that was edible on his plate especially sausage. When the mail came, Hermione immediately opened the Daily Prophet and skimmed for any names. Her eyes widened, which Ginny noticed; and asked her what was wrong.

"Percy's gone missing." Hermione replied

"Serves him right." Ron replied with a full mouth. Harry looked up with interest.

"Ron how can you say that? He's your brother!"

"He's right Hermione," Ginny replied without a trace of guilt on her face, "After betraying our family, becoming a Crouch lover, and for sending that rude letter to Ron about Harry, he did get karma to come back and bite him in the ass."

"Ginny! What about you Harry?" Harry's eyes widened when he heard his name. "I really don't have a right to have an opinion, but I honestly agree with Ginny and Ron. Sorry Hermione."

"Well, how did that piece of dirt get kidnapped?" Ron asked.

"Honestly; well, it say's here," Hermione pursed her lips in a very McGonigall-ish way and began to read the article:

_Percy Weasley, a mere boy of nineteen, was kidnapped during a late night at the Ministry. When the WA (Wizarding Authorities) caught wind of his abduction, they searched his office and the ministry to see if they're were any onlookers who managed not to be found. We only found two, who were obliviated and were sent to St. Mungo's. There is no word yet of his whereabouts or how the family is taking it, but the kidnapper did leave a howler in his cubicle that said 'You're next mudblood lovers.'_

When Hermione was finished, she managed to see Ginny run out of the Great hall with Harry on her tail. Ron's face had gone pale and his lips formed an even line. Hermione leaned over the table and grabbed his pale, freckled hand.

"Listen to me Ron, were going to get through this and we will jump that bridge when we absolutely have to. Let's just focus on the present and pretend we didn't hear about the last line. Ok?"

Ron looked up and focused his baby blue eyes on her. He nodded solemnly as they got up, linked hands and went on a walk.

_---------------------------_

_Well you need a blue sky holiday  
The point is they laugh at what you say  
And I don't need no carryin' on_

_---------------------------_

As Ron and Hermione were walking on the shoreline of the Black Lake, they saw a blonde haired girl and a brown haired boy. Since they couldn't make out the faces, they decided to wait until they got closer to the mystery people. Hermione squeezed Ron's hand until they were close enough to see it was…

"Hallo Ron; Hermione." The deep masculine voice replied.

"Hey there Neville, how are you?" Hermione asked cheerily. For a minute she was quite scared for a minute since everyone had to be on the look out for the escaped Azkaban prisoners.

"Good, Luna and I were just taking a walk." As Neville said that the girl who was bent down over the shoreline looked up. Sure enough, it was Luna.

"Hello Luna. Do you mind if we join you?"

"No, not at all." Luna replied in her dreamy voice.

While on the walk along the lake the quartet talked about their summers and what they thought about recent events. Luna had indeed seen and rode on a crumpled-horn snortcack and Neville had gone with her. When Luna thought she was as happy as ever, she said, that Neville surprised her by asking her to be his girlfriend. Hermione had noticed the blush that was creeping onto Neville's face, which caused Luna to kiss him on the cheek. He turned even redder as they all laughed. The same reaction happened when Hermione re-told for what seemed like the thousandth time to Ron, about how the couple got together. Luna clapped cheerily and hugged Hermione which shocked her. When they parted, Neville and Luna headed to the greenhouse number three (Neville's private greenhouse) and Ron and Hermione sat under a big oak tree that was in between the lake and the castle. Ron leaned on the tree and stroked Hermione's hair, as Hermione leaned on Ron and examined Ron's warm freckled hands. They were just enjoying each others company when a certain pointy noised blond noticed them.

"Well, well, well; look what we have here. The weasel and the mudblood have finally got their act together. Isn't that lovely." Hermione, feeling Ron stiffen, got up quickly so he could stand up.

"Shove off Malloy, just because you no longer have someone, doesn't mean you can get pissy on anyone who does."

"A bit feisty aren't we Weasel-bee?"

"Do you have nothing better to do than pick on someone?" Hermione replied icily.

"Actually, in about ten minutes, I have to go find scar head and weaselette, so could we skip to me just insulting you more?" In one swift movement, Ron stood up and swung his arm. His knuckles collided with Malfoy's mouth. Malfoy, being the wimp he is, fell to the ground clutching his broken jaw. He quickly collected himself and hissed to Ron low and dangerously,

"You'll pay Weasel, you'll pay." After those final words, he scrambled away leaving Ron and Hermione alone. Hermione chanced a glace up at Ron. His breath was ragged and his face was red. Hermione looked at him sorrowfully, waiting for him to look up at her. When he did, she smiled a small smile, his face not letting him form one. Breaking the airy silence, he spoke,

"This year is going to be different from the rest." With those last words from Ron, he put his arm around Hermione's shoulder; proceeding towards the big oak doors, entering the place they call home.

_---------------------------_

_You had a bad day  
You're taking one down  
You sing a sad song just to turn it around  
You say you don't know  
You tell me don't lie  
You work at a smile and you go for a ride  
You had a bad day  
The camera don't lie  
You're coming back down and you really don't mind  
You had a bad day_

(Oh.. Holiday..)

---------------------------

As they entered the doors, a burst of warm air met their faces. The journey through the castle felt like it would last forever and the exchange of an amount of zero words didn't help pass the time any. Once the couple reached the portrait and muttered the password, they clambered in and went their separate ways to get ready for dinner. When Hermione entered the Girls Dormitory, her eyes met a jolly Ginny with a red face. _She probably came back from a healthy snog with Harry_, Hermione thought to herself as she cleaned her face, still in shock of what had happened by the lake. Ginny noticed her friends sudden mood swing from when they were last together. Walking towards Hermione, she carefully stopped and asked her what was wrong.

"Ron punched Malfoy." Hermione could tell that Ginny's jaw had dropped (she could see it in the mirror.)

"Hermione that's great, he's finally gotten a taste of his own medicine! We get to rub it in his face!" Hermione pondered what her best girl friend had said for a minute. Yes, punching people was wrong, but Malfoy did get a taste of his own medicine.

"Yeah, he did, didn't he? You know, it feels good to finally know that justice was served by the most deserving person."

_---------------------------_

_Sometimes the system goes on the blink  
And the whole thing turns out wrong  
You might not make it back and you know  
That you could be well oh that strong  
And I'm not wrong_

_---------------------------_

As the quartet proceeded to Great Hall for diner, Hermione and ron worked out the iciness of it all. As they sat down, various people came up to Ron and clapped him on the back and shook his hands. The girls at the table (especially Lavender) restrained themselves from kissing him(on the cheek)or hugging him in front of Hermione. As usual, Ron loaded his plate with everything possible as Hermione looked on with a disgusted face. Harry and Ginny were quietly talking to themselves and to Ron and Hermione. Towards the end, they chanced a glace at Malloy, who had a nose cast on his nose. The quartet was sent into peals of laughter when Malfoy turned to face them, as he scowled at them.

_---------------------------_

_So where is the passion when you need it the most  
Oh you and I  
You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost_

_---------------------------_

As Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny wandered up to the common room, they bumped into Professor McGonagall.

"Mr Weasley, can I see you in my office for a moment?"

"Um, sure, yeah ok." Ron said nervously as he and McGonagall headed to opposite way towards his office. Once they arrived near the gargoyle, the new headmistress said the password (tounge toffee) and they once again, proceeded towards Ron's fate. Professor McGonagall opened the door leading to her office smoothly and gestured towards a chair that was available for Ron. Ron sat down with a nod, while the Professor seated herself.

"Mr. Weasley, I expect you know why you're here."

"I have a hunch." Ron replied worriedly.

"I had just come in from a walk to Hagrid's for tea when all of a sudden a blond headed boy is running towards the castle clutching his nose. I was curious to find out what had caused such damage, so I followed the young man. He ended up in the hospital wing with Madame Pomfrey, who had recognized that he had been punched. Now, I am not making any accusations without evidence, but I have a suspicion that you are the cause of his broken nose." Ron had looked excited that he broke Malfoy's nose, but his expression quickly turned into failed innocence as he suddenly found his shoes interesting.

"Now, Mr. Weasley, I shall give you a warning, and I will let Mr. Malfoy's head of house work out a proper punishment that will be approved by me. Thank you for your time, and please tell Ms.Granger that their is an upcoming prefects meeting scheduled for this coming Friday, September 8th. Have a nice night and sleep well." McGonagall added with pursed lips, trying to deny a smile from appearing on her old face. Ron found it a little suspicious, but remembered that she pursed her lips all the time. He proceeded out of the Headmistresses office, lost in his own thoughts.

_---------------------------_

_Cause you had a bad day  
You're taking one down  
You sing a sad song just to turn it around  
You say you don't know  
You tell me don't lie  
You work at a smile and you go for a ride  
You had a bad day  
You've seen what you like  
And how does it feel for one more time  
You had a bad day  
You had a bad day_

_---------------------------_

As Ron climbed through the portrait hole, he spotted Hermione laughing at a remark that Ginny must have made. He smiled to himself thinking about the great girl he had to call his; finally. Ginny touched Hermione softly on her hand and signaled towards Ron. Hermione turned her head around to see Ron staring at her with the up most desire. Hermione blushed and giggled along with Ginny, like the girl she was, as Harry nodded his head in shame. Ron smiled at Harry's actions and started towards him for a 'friendly fight' but Hermione soon took the lead and led Ron out of the common room.

When they got to their head room, they crawled into their separate beds and soon fell sound asleep, dreaming of each other.

_---------------------------_

_Had a bad day  
Had a bad day  
Had a bad day  
Had a bad day  
Had a bad day_

_---------------------------_

**A/N:** I am so sorry about the long wait! I really didn't think it would take that long to write an update, honest! Between soccer, and a new high school (private), school work, eight grade graduation, eight grade dance, eight grade speech, etc. I have had NO time to do anything but start stories. I am so entirely sorry that I did this to you, you have waited for two months! I wont be surprised if you flame me, but I wanted to get this chapter perfect.

Also, if you really like my writing, please check out my story Confidence (it's not the same as the one that was up before.) It's about the cast and if you're nice and you review Confidence like Jessie, then I can sneak you in the story…

Faster update next time,

Cassie


End file.
